I am the Master of Fear
by Nightmare1
Summary: It is Halloween Night in Gotham City, and citizens are terrified out of their wits, but not by the Scarecrow. How will the Master of Fear take this? Nightmare Before Christmas Crossover. Finished.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween Town

**I am the Master of Fear**

**Summary:** It is Halloween Night in Gotham City, and citizens are terrified out of their wits---but not by the Scarecrow. How will the Master of Fear take this? Nightmare Before Christmas Crossover.

**Genre:** Crossover

**Rated:** PG/K+ for violence, intensity, three wicked children, their antics, and two masters of fear.

**Disclaimer:** Batman, the Scarecrow, and other related characters are owned by Warner Brothers and DC Comics. Batman created by Bob Kane. Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to...is it not obvious?

**I Own:** Mrs. Ericson, Anthony, Trish, Mr. Kentworth and the Rejectz---especially Nyghtmare. I would kill for her.

**Background:** I suppose I am unintentionally joining the craze as far as recent Scarecrow fanfiction. I have been meaning to write another fanfic for a while now, but neither ideas nor the time allowed me to do so. This idea suddenly popped into my mind...and seeing I had the time to write, I could _not_ turn it down. One note on the scheme: it might seem awkward and possibly a little out of character at first, but there is a method to my madness.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Halloween Town

There was not even a week left until Halloween. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, was moving to make the finishing touches on this year's plans. They were perfect in every aspect so far: no detail had been overlooked and no creature had been left out. Mortals were going to cower in terror when the plans were unleashed.

"Jack?"

Jack looked away from his plans to find his eyes (well...eye _sockets_) meeting the big, beautiful eyes of Sally the Rag Doll, his very own bride-to-be and the love of his life. Her skin was pale blue, with her limbs stitched together, and dark red hair tumbling down just past her waist. Her mouth was askew and she wore a dress made of patches of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Jack looked at her and smiled softly.

"What is it, Sally?"

She sighed.

"_Those_ three."

Jack groaned. She was referring to the town's very own trick-or-treaters, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

At first glance, one might deem them only as little children, but the citizens of Halloween Town knew better. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were never to be underestimated. They were wicked. They were clever. They caused more trouble in a week than any other trickster could cause in a year. Many were wise to avoid them if given the chance.

The threesome used to be feared---and for good reason. They worked for the notorious Oogie Boogie, who, true to his name, was the town's boogieman. If the threesome was angered or offended, so was Oogie, and the poor fool was usually never seen again. Since Oogie's demise last Christmas Eve, however, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were not as feared or respected. Yes, they seemed to have a small change of heart that Christmas Eve. They were the ones, after all, who let the town know that Jack was still alive when most citizens were convinced he had been blasted out of the sky. They were some of the first to appreciate the first snowfall Halloween Town had ever known---especially with the credit of Halloween Town's first snowball, thrown right into the face of Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King without penalty for it (he actually laughed after it hit). Unfortunately, that change only lasted so long.

It was only a matter of time before Lock, Shock, and Barrel reverted back to their twisted, evil little selves. They were depressed at first, as Oogie was the only parental figure that they had ever known...but then they realized the freedom in having no guardian. Unfortunately, because of their temporary change of heart, they were expected to behave. That did not go well with the little threesome. Instead, they retaliated, determined to get their old ego back.

At first they were deemed as "annoying." Without Oogie to back them up, the citizens saw little reason to fear them anymore. Their pranks were harmless "kid stuff," such as swapping bat bile for eye of newt, unexpected trip ropes, buckets filled with unknown substances over doors, things that disappeared and reappeared in the most unexpected places. In desperation, Lock, Shock, and Barrel got worse.

The ingredient swapping became more dangerous to the unexpecting witch as the trio became more educated in what certain ingredients did to certain potions. Innocent trip ropes and buckets over doors became well thought-out traps that left the victim suspended in a giant spider web or hanging for hours from one of the town's highest buildings. The disappearing objects and buckets over doors became vandalism and thievery. It all only progressively grew worse.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were feared again...but not because of Oogie. They were feared because they figured out what they were truly capable of, that they could do things on their own...not because Oogie told them to. It seemed that now, only Jack could control them, using the same tool they used---fear.

Sally led Jack out of the Town Hall and down to Spiderbat Street, where the trick-or-treaters obviously struck. Jack looked around. Goo covered the streets and several citizens were stuck in place. Some of the decorations were either destroyed or stolen. Banners were torn or twisted and props were scattered around. It would have been hard to believe that three little kids could cause such a disaster---unless you knew Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Those miserable brats!" wailed one of the vampires.

"They need to be stopped," whined the Little Witch.

Several citizens struggled to free themselves from the sticky goo. Those who were not trapped tried to set things right again. Jack groaned. It was going to be one of those days...

* * *

Beyond the gates of Halloween Town, behind the borders of the graveyard, out in a lonely field and surrounded a deep ravine---broken only by a rickety old bridge---stood a tall, twisted tree. Upon this ravine-surrounded tree stood a badly put together tree house, perched in such a manner that any onlooker would believe the trees serving as its base would snap in half at any given moment, forcing the entire house into the ravine below. To the town, it was a bit of a landmark, a place isolated on purpose, a cage to house the demons inside. To Lock, Shock, and Barrel, it was home.

There were only two means of entering such a house. One was an elevator made out of an old birdcage. The other was a small drawbridge, for when the threesome needed their walking claw-footed bathtub. On this particular day, wicked laughter echoed throughout the walls of the tree house. Insects and bugs of all sorts who had foolishly made their home in this place cringed, then scattered quickly as three sets of footsteps wandered around.

"That was brilliant!" Shock exclaimed, straightening her lavender witch's hat over her black frizzled hair. "Those idiots never saw it coming!"

"It'll be a few hours before that goo lets up," said Lock. "Better hope the vampires brought their umbrellas!"

He cackled wickedly, mirroring the red devil attire he was wearing. Little Barrel, dressed as a skeleton, or more appropriately, a _ghoul_, smiled and licked his lollipop.

"We did well today," he said, his voice low and raspy, as though sick.

Shock tossed a pumpkin in her hand, then caught it again.

"I love the new decorations. They'll look lovely here."

She set it down, then smoothed out her lavender dress. Lock picked up a baseball bat. His red spaded tail twitched mischievously.

"Batter up!"

Shock threw the pumpkin decoration towards him. There was a crack of a bat and the shatter of glass as Lock hit it---straight through the window. Several bugs squealed in fright and scattered around, while the threesome laughed wickedly.

"Oh well," Lock said, without a care. "Just means we steal more glass tomorrow."

"And break some---" Shock helped.

"On the way," Barrel concluded.

They laughed again, being the troublesome brats they were. Shock picked up another decoration. This one, too, was hit, straight through the same window, shattering even more glass. Barrel reached up to grab the bat.

"My turn!"

Lock pulled it away.

"Let go!"

"I wanna try!"

"It's my bat! Leggo!"

The two boys began to play tug-of-war with the bat. Shock casually flopped back on the couch, watching her two younger brothers fighting over a long piece of wood. Lock, being the stronger of the two brothers, managed to yank the bat away from Barrel. He pushed him down, then began to beat him over the head with it.

"Ow!" whined Barrel. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He rolled to the side. Lock, in surprise, fell back, dropping the bat. Barrel grinned, pleased with himself. Shock jumped off the couch and picked up the bat.

"All right, _idiots_," she said, holding the bat in one hand and tapping it in the other. "We did well tonight. Let's not ruin the moment."

"But it's fun to fight!" Lock complained.

"I know," said Shock, "but Halloween's coming up. Instead of _wasting our time_, we should be making more of that goo and getting things we need to cause trouble on Halloween night. We _have_ to make this Halloween better than last year! But first---"

She grinned wickedly.

"---We need to find the perfect place to strike in the Mortal Realm, somewhere where people are so rattled anyway that it'll be easy to prank 'em so badly."

Shock crawled halfway under the couch and pulled out a map of the cemetery.

"We all know each of the tombstones leads somewhere. The only thing now is to find a place to strike."

Lock and Barrel looked on in awe.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Lock.

"Jack," Shock said calmly. "I..._borrowed it_ from his office in Town Hall. He won't miss it; it was buried under tons of papers..."

The three siblings smiled wickedly, before they sat down around the map, looking at the tombstones and reading the descriptions of each.

* * *

It was almost two hours later when Jack and several others finally managed to clean up the goo. The witches, who fortunately were not stuck, had been able to create a potion to counteract the goo…and just in time, as dawn would be here in under ten minutes. The vampires, as soon as they were freed, rushed to their homes...only to come running back, as the wicked siblings put garlic over the entrance to their house. Jack sighed and followed, thankful that the strings of garlic were just lazily strung over the door...most likely Barrel's doing, as he was the dumb one of the trio. Lock or Shock would have been clever enough to rub the garlic in the doorframe---a task that would require more than ten minutes to scrub out.

The vampires thanked him and went inside to settle down for the evening. Jack then went back to Spiderbat Street, where Sally and those who were not fatally effected by sunlight were mopping up the goo and potion mixture. Jack grabbed a mop and helped out.

"It seems I need to talk to those three," Jack said softly. "They'll be lucky if they can go out on Halloween."

"They're only children, Jack," Sally replied softly. "And they are only doing their job."

"I know, Sally, but this time they've gone too far."

Sally sighed softly.

"I know."

She continued to work. The witches pulled out their biggest cauldron for the workers to dump in buckets of the goo when mopped up or to wring out the mops themselves. Jack helped them finish up, before he headed out of the gates, down the long path and towards the tree house.

* * *

"How about this one?" asked Barrel, pointing to an interesting looking tomb on the map.

"Are you _insane_!" asked Shock. "That's Jack's private tomb!"

Lock shuddered slightly. He looked and quickly pointed to a tombstone that none of the three had noticed in the past few hours they spent looking over the map.

"This one, however---"

He cut off as all three of them perked up. A tall shadow loomed over them. The figure was crouched, as the tree house obviously was not big enough for him.

"'This one's what?"

The trio gulped. It was none other than Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town himself.

"J-J-Jack!" squealed Shock.

"H-how'd you get in?" Lock asked, shocked.

Barrel did not say anything, but merely gulped.

"You left the back door open," said Jack, pointing to the broken window, which was conveniently located in a place behind the threesome's backs.

If they were not already pale to begin with, Lock, Shock, and Barrel would have gone paler than three child-size corpses.

"I am not pleased with the ruckus you three caused today," Jack continued. "What is the rule about pranks in Halloween Town?"

"All of our pranks must be safe and cause no injury---" started Lock.

"With no destruction or theft of property---" continued Shock.

"A-and completed before midnight," finished Barrel.

"That's right," said Jack. "As of right now, most of the town is for banning you from going out this year. However, I am of the opinion of _one last chance_. I mean it. If you blow it before Halloween, consider yourselves stuck in Halloween Town, under the Mayor's watch," ---Jack paused, suddenly remembering the Mayor was Lock, Shock, and Barrel's favorite target--- "with _no pranks and no trouble_, unless you want to increase your punishment---scrubbing every _inch_ of Town Hall---with toothbrushes."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel gulped.

"Am I clear?" asked Jack, sternly, but calmly.

"Yes, Jack," the triad replied simultaneously, hanging their heads.

Jack gave a small smile.

"Between you and me---the goo was brilliant. But remember the rule, especially the part about midnight."

Without another word, Jack turned and went into their weaponry. From there, he used the drawbridge to leave, as getting through the window was tricky enough once without having to do it twice. Shock waited until he was gone.

"Stupid Jack," she muttered. She was pretty relieved, however, that Jack did not see the map---either that or he did not care that they had it.

"I know," said Lock, sitting down. He located the one tomb on the map. "Now _this one_ looks interesting."

He pointed to it. Shock and Barrel looked at it too, before Shock read the two-line description aloud.

"A city so dangerous that even by day, people are wary. It's a place where lunatics run the streets."

She grinned.

"I think---"

"This is exactly---," Barrel continued.

"---What we're looking for," Lock finished, with a wicked grin.

"If crazy people make the rules, I'll bet people will be so unnerved that we can prank and be done long before midnight!" Shock cried out.

Lock smiled, then looked at the name. He grinned as he read it out loud.

"Gotham City..."

* * *

(A/N: I give you my apologies that this first chapter is all Nightmare Before Christmas, believe it or not, I originally intended on switching to Gotham City at least twice, but things did not work out that way. However, a lot of the content was necessary for future chapters. There _will_ be more Gotham than Halloween Town as the story progresses, I promise. Actually---this is probably the only chapter with the exception of possibly Chapter 3 that is dominated by Halloween Town. The rest _will_ be more realted to Gotham.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Gotham City

**Chapter 2: Gotham City**

Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as the Scarecrow, lurked deep within his lair, overseeing production of his new scheme. There were only four days left until Halloween, two more days to finish his plan and put it into action. He had escaped from Arkham Asylum nearly two months ago, with this scheme already planned out and in progress. Now in its final stages, the only thing left to do was wait.

Oh, there was so much to wait for---the last of the shipments of his newly disguised toxin, in a scheme so unlike him that it would thwart the Batman, the chance to finally study the effects of fear in mass chaos. It was close, so close he could almost taste sweet victory---but for now, patience. As every scientist knows, patience is the key to a successful experiment.

His eyes looked around at his surroundings. He found this place long before his last capture. It was in an old broken down toy factory, owned, but not in use, by one rich socialite known as Mr. Kentworth, owner and operator of Phantasmical Toys, the biggest toy store chain in Gotham. It was a hideout probably more fitting for the Joker, but for now it suited him. Besides, hiding in such an unlikely place gave him an advantage against the infamous Batman.

He had "persuaded" Mr. Kentworth to allow him to get the factory started again---under Kentworth's own name, of course, as to not attract attention. Jonathan then gave him suggestions for converting the factory to his own needs. Of course, kind Mr. Kentworth did not turn down such an honor.

'_How could he, when faced which such blackmail that he would lose all that he has?_' he thought wickedly.

Jonathan smiled to himself. His old teachers once praised him for being good with the little details. And what better details against a rich socialite than ones that show cheating on taxes, plundering charity money, illegal imports, paying off judges, dealing with illegal substances, and organizing crime? Though it did not hurt to give him a dose of fear serum...and watch a man scared to death of beautiful women (otherwise known as _Venusophobia_, Jonathan noted) cringe in terror. Jonathan took a moment to toy with the thought that having known that beforehand, perhaps he could have paid Poison Ivy to do the job for him.

This heist was so perfect that Jonathan was amazed he had not thought of it before. The machines had been converted to assuage his scheme. The conveyor belts moved. Fuel pumped. Machines hissed as they worked. Jonathan looked over at one of his henchmen.

"How many more shipments?"

"All the stores are in high demand," the worker replied. "At least thirty more, at around a hundred cases each."

"Then ship them, fools!" Jonathan demanded. "Ship them all if you must!"

"Yes, sir," the henchman replied, before going back to work.

Jonathan smiled, before he headed to a small office that he had claimed for himself. Even with this scheme, he did not fail to halt his experiments on the nature and origins of fear, never ceased to create newer, better serums. He latest creation, which was secretly being shipped all over Gotham, was a colorless gas, designed to take effect at midnight on Halloween, when he knew Gotham would be up and running in foolish costumes and lavish parties. Though at midnight, most of Gotham would most likely be in bed---a most fitting time to strike.

* * *

The office was small and dreary, with dead gray walls. A desk was pushed into the back corner, and a bookcase lined the wall beside it, with canisters of fear serum neatly lined next to it. An old lamp hung overhead, with a bulb that gave the room a dim, uncomfortable glow. The desk was covered in lab equipment. Test tubes and petri dishes, bottles of chemicals, jars of different liquids, a pile of notes littered the top of the desk.

Jonathan picked up a handful of notes and looked them over. They were the key to his latest formula, the one he was to poison Gotham with as soon as the time as right. He put them down, then looked beside them, at the one object on the table that was not in place with the rest. He carefully picked it up and looked it over.

It was a defective doll, dressed in a black, V-neck one-piece outfit with tall black boots, and little leather jacket. She had glassy, piercing green eyes and straight black hair. Her white plastic face and neck were cracked in a few hardly noticeable places, and she had a dark, sorrowful demeanor about her. As he looked at it, a small smile fell across his lips.

This doll was the first thing he found when he first found this hideout, over a year ago. She was hanging over the edge of a bin labeled "Rejects," tossed there without a care. Upon first glance, he saw nothing wrong, but a second look showed the reason she was tossed inside---she had two left hands. He remembered then, his idea as a scheme for Halloween, the inspiration that hit. No one else would have thought of such a heist.

Gently setting the doll down, he smiled. Halloween was going to be perfect this year. Looking carefully, he turned the doll around. After carefully moving her little black jacket aside, he found an opening, cleverly concealed. He looked on the table and found a tiny vial, cleverly disguised as a AA battery. Slowly and carefully, he slipped the vial inside.

* * *

(A/N: I apologize for such a short chapter. I generally try to do a two or three Microsoft Word page minimum per chapter, but it did not work out this time. :p The only way to make it longer would be to throw in part of the last chapter---but that would throw off my sense of timing, since the last chapter was a week before Halloween and this one is four days until.) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Rejectz

**Chapter 3: The Rejectz**

In the back lot of Bergduffs Department Store, a delivery truck pulled up. The driver parked and got out just as one of the employees opened the back door. He ran out, angered and relieved all at once.

"'Bout time!" he exclaimed. "That shipment was due over half an hour ago! We were supposed to be open by now! We've got customers waiting!"

"Yeah, yeah," the driver replied without a care. He went to the back of the truck and opened it. "You know how the streets are in this town. Maniacs on the road. Honestly, some days you can't tell the difference between a drunk behind the wheel and the Joker behind the wheel. Here, sign this."

He held out a clipboard.

"Let me get the boss; I'll be right back."

The employee ran inside, and returned about five minutes later followed by a lady in her late forties, wearing a business suit, tight orange hair, and too much make-up.

"The merch is here, Mrs. Ericson. He needs you to sign the papers."

She scoffed.

"About time!" Mrs. Ericson grabbed the clipboard and began to fill out the paperwork. "Honestly, we had to close the top floor to the public, it was so chaotic! You should see the crowd. They're so eager to get these things it's nuts!"

She finished signing, then thrust the clipboard into the driver's hands.

"The least you could do is help unpack the cargo."

"Not a problem, ma'am," said the driver.

A few more men came out of the truck and began to help him unload it. Some men from the store came out to help. It took nearly fifteen minutes, getting the boxes from the trucks to the elevators to the top of the twenty-story building. There was much huffing and puffing, but before long, every box in the truck was lying in front of a huge wall, which seemed to be nothing but shelf. When the last box was unloaded, the men got back in the truck and departed.

Mrs. Ericson watched as the truck rolled away, relieved that the merchandise, at least, was finally here. She turned and went inside to deal with another problem that had just come up.

"Ma'am, how are we going to deal with the crowd now that they know the stuff is here?" asked a cherry saleslady.

"They can wait until we get everything shelved," said Mrs. Ericson. "No use tearing our employees to get at them."

* * *

Up on the twentieth floor, where the merchandise was being unloaded, one of the employees was opening the first case. 

"I can't believe these things are so popular, Anthony" she muttered. "They're so ugly."

"Hey, whatever sells, Trish" said Anthony, her coworker, just as quietly. "Teens especially are crazy about them. And they came out in time for Halloween."

He pulled out a box from one of the cases. It was about the size of a Barbie box. The box was black and shaped like a coffin, with a lid made of clear plastic. It cased a Frankenstein monster figure. Looking closely, one could tell that one foot was slightly bigger than the other. Across the lid, in freaky green letters, it read, "Rejectz." Right underneath it, it said, "Franquie." Anthony pulled out another one, this one a werewolf, "Wulfgang," ("How original," Trish muttered) with one arm longer than another. The toys had been given defects on purpose, like the toys that were usually tossed into a recycle bin at a factory, to be torn apart either be made into new toys or fixed.

Trisha groaned.

"Just add on to that Gothic culture we live in now..."

"Sure. Sellers like these only help to increase the paycheck."

Trish rolled her eyes.

"What sort of wacko gets the idea to ruin toys on purpose, then sell them?" she asked.

"A genius," said Anthony, putting more of the Rejectz on the shelf.

"That was a rhetorical question..." Trish muttered.

She opened a new case. This time, there were vampire dolls---or at least, she assumed they were---all of them dressed in a black V-neck one-piece outfit with a little leather jacket, finger-less gloves, and tall thigh-high boots. The doll had one wing, sort of like a bat. It was small, more for a back decoration than a flying instrument, but it looked like a piece of another toy, like a gargoyle or something. What really caught her attention was that the doll ("Nyghtmare") had two left hands. Trish shrugged and put the doll on the shelf with the others. She was quick to move on to the next case.

"Stupid Rejectz," she muttered. "Why can't we stock normal dolls anymore?"

Her back was completely to the Nyghtmare doll, where she was in view of the green, glassy eyes. Unknown to her, they took on a quick glimmer...as if she had heard.

Trish went over to the main entrance from the stairway. She opened it and came out.

"Are they it? Are they it?" asked an anxious girl in the front of the line, another twenty minutes later.

"Yes, said Trish.

She unlocked the entrance to the section of the Rejectz display. The crowd, mainly preteens and teenagers, ran inside and attacked the shelves holding the Rejectz dolls. Boxes fell over. The once neat shelves were ruined. Several times two kids grabbed the same box and fought over who got it first, before one of them got smart and realized there was another of the same figure just in reach.

The poor employees were all but mere moments away from just jumping behind the counters and cowering in terror of getting crushed to death. A wave of teenagers formed a long line, and all were anxious to make their purchases. The cashiers went as fast as they could, which was not fast enough.

* * *

Despite the troubles cause by the Lock, Shock, and Barrel a few days ago, Halloween Town seemed back in order again. With only two days left until Halloween, it was almost a miracle that things were back in order and on schedule again. The town looked three times as spooky as usual, now that the new decorations were up and working. Jack walked around the streets, smiling at everything he saw. Spider webs were draped in every corner. Pumpkins were lit. Eerie sounds echoed as he walked down the streets. Even the graveyard seemed more terrifying that usual. Best of all, there was no sign of Lock, Shock or Barrel. 

Jack was so happy that he was skipping through the streets with joy. He praised everyone he saw, gave helpful feedback, and generally tested things once in a while before merrily moving on his way, getting more and more excited as Halloween approached.

That joy was short lived, however, when cries of "WATCH OUT!" began to pour into the streets. Jack barely moved in time as the Mayor's hearse barreled down the streets, knocking over everything in its path. It was headed towards Town Hall---and towards his beloved Sally, who was just coming out of it. Jack ran, as fast as he could, grateful that his long legs allowed him to catch up to the runaway hearse quickly.

The hearse was gaining, now bouncing up the steps to Town Hall. Sally was just now seeing the hearse. Her big rag doll eyes got even bigger as it pummeled towards her. She cowered; covering her face with her arms, having no place to get away. She suddenly felt something grab her, pull her out of danger in the nick of time. There was the sound of metal crashing into stone, and then an engine dying. Sally opened her eyes, to look at a _very_ relieved Jack. Jack held her close.

The door opened and a _very_ dizzy looking Barrel came tumbling out. Shock came out giggling, followed by Lock, who was snickering wickedly. Both of their laughter stopped almost instantly, as they looked up the most perturbed face of Jack they had ever seen. The threesome gulped.

"What are you three doing in the Mayor's hearse?" Jack asked softly, but sternly.

It was this tone that made the threesome both fearful and guilty.

"Well---" started Lock.

"We just wanted---" Shock carried on.

"---To see how it worked!" Barrel finished.

All three looked at the ground.

"I see," said Jack.

Almost half of Halloween Town was here now.

"They can't get away with this!" screamed one of the witches.

"This time they've done it!" growled the werewolf.

"Look at this! Everything we fixed!" cried one of the vampires.

"Ruined!" all four exclaimed at once.

The Mayor came up. He was a typical politician---two faced (quite literally, I am afraid) and unable to do anything on his own. His happier face was showing right now.

"Come on, move along," he said, trying to sound cheerful and keep his happy face on as long as possible. "I'm sure it's not too bad---"

He came up---and his smiling face immediately turned to the back so his frown was showing.

"---MY HEARSE!" he exclaimed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEARSE!"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel smiled wickedly at him. The Mayor, being as slow and stupid and vulnerable as they thought, was easily their favorite target. He was one of the few who still feared them after their "change of heart." Jack looked down at them. His foot tapped threateningly. The threesome's smiles disappeared.

"What happened," said Jack, "is Lock, Shock, and Barrel went against the rules. This was no prank, you three. This was deliberate destruction of property, and someone almost got hurt. I already warned you once. I'm not warning you again. This year, no trips to the Mortal Realm for Halloween."

"Aww!" whined Lock.

"But Jack---" Shock started.

"We just wanted to---" Barrel tried to continue.

Jack glared at them. His foot tapped even more dangerously.

"...Please?" Shock asked sweetly.

The entire threesome looked up at Jack, with big eyes and as innocent looks as they could muster. They were not very convincing.

"No," said Jack. "I already told you what would happen if you caused such ruckus around town again. You chose not to heed that warning."

"No fair!" Barrel exclaimed.

"We just wanted to see how it worked!" Shock sniffed.

Jack shook his head.

"You know how to ask."

Shock crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're mean, Jack!"

"Yeah!" Lock said in agreement.

"We're going home!" Shock exclaimed.

She turned and began to storm off. Lock and Barrel followed the suit. As soon as they were gone, the crowd looked more than relieved.

"Thank goodness we don't have to deal with them again," the Big Witch said.

"Yeah," said the Cyclops. "Halloween will be so much easier without them."

Jack sighed heavily. Sally placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to do."

Jack gave her a warm smile.

" know, baby doll. I know."

* * *

Over half an hour later in Bergduffs Department Store, the chaos had settled down and most of the customers were gone. Trish took a deep breath. 

"Seriously, Anthony," she said, "what is it about those things?"

"I don't know," said Anthony. "I over heard some were limited edition. Maybe that's why the craze today."

"They've been out for over a month!"

"Perhaps a new one came in," said Anthony. He looked over at the shelves. "All that chaos and we still a third of them left."

He went over to straighten them. Trish sighed and followed. How much she hated these things. They were monsters---deformed monsters. Frankenstein's monsters, werewolves, mummies, vampires---speak of the devil. The one she picked up was one of the Nyghtmare dolls---possibly the same one she scorned at earlier. Like it mattered. Without a second thought, she shoved it on the shelf---then took it back.

Trish looked at the face, the white skin, the black hair---the sweet piercing green eyes. She smiled slightly. She looked at the other figures. Despite their purposeful deformities, they were---kind of cute. But still. There was nothing about them that made sense to start a craze. Trish remembered a few years back. The Treasure Trolls. Those stupid electronic Giga pets. Beanie babies. Furbi. They were all stupid crazes that died out eventually. Who starts these things, anyway? Trish looked at the doll still clasped in her hand. Oh, heck, why not?

Knowing there might be more Rejectz-crazed teenagers, Trish looked for a place to hide the box. Making sure Anthony wasn't looking, Trish quickly went behind the counter, placed the cash in the register, and locked the doll in one of the cabinets underneath. She then went over to help Anthony re-organize the boxes.

* * *

"I hate Jack!" Shock shouted as she entered the tree house. "He hates us! That's why we can't go out for Halloween!" 

Lock and Barrel soon followed behind her.

"I know!" Lock agreed. "He's never liked us. Just because we worked for Oogie once."

Shock picked up a pillow and threw it down on a bug. She then jumped on it, crushing the bug underneath.

"Maybe if we didn't take the hearse---" Barrel tried to start.

Shock punched him.

"It was your fault anyway. You were the on who pulled that lever!

Barrel kicked her back.

"You were the one driving!"

He and Shock fell to the floor, beating each other up. Lock grabbed their collars and bashed their heads together.

"Knock it off!" he exclaimed. "The point is, we can't go out this year. Which means---"

Shock thought, then smiled wickedly.

"That we must---"

Barrel, being the slowest and last to reply as usual, thought, then got it.

"---Find a way out!"

The threesome nodded in agreement.

"But how to do it..." said Shock.

The threesome sat down in a circle on the floor.

"Hmm..." they said in unison.

* * *

(A/N: I have the rest of this story written out. It is a personal rule that I do not post until a story is finished, to guarantee to my audience that the rest of the story will come. I will _not_ be like those authors who write a chapter, post it, _then _go onto write the next one. Some of these authors tend to leavea story at the first chapter, or worse, in the middle, and then never come back to it, which can be nerve-racking.

Back to my original point, depending on how many reviews I get will depend on whether or not I post the rest. I will only continue if readers are interested. My goal is a minimum of five.)


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**Chapter 4: Plans**

On the day before Halloween, Jack Skellington walked around town, smiling at everything he saw. The hearse incident was not as bad as the goo. Though some things were destroyed, mainly things were knocked over or pushed aside by the fugitive hearse. Once again, the decorations were up, making the twisted town look more disturbing than usual. The Mayor's hearse, however, would probably be out of commission until Christmas, seeing there were more important things to worry about.

It was a terrible mess of a car now. The entire front half bent in when it crashed into Town Hall. All of it windows were either broken or cracked (well...more than usual, anyway), and a new engine was a definite must. What was worse was the Mayor's hearse was the only car in such an otherwise small town, and as such, it also held the town's alarm, the big wailing cat hood ornament on the front. To make things even worse, the Mayor's hearse was also equipped with a huge black and white striped megaphone, for the town's announcements.

Jack sighed. Until the hearse was fixed, they would have to rely on their bell system---a literal bell, about as big as an old-fashioned school bell, which hung in the old bell tower, where naturally the town's hunchback lurked. Even then, not everyone would be able to hear it. Messengers, too, were going to be needed until the hearse was fixed.

He shook his head. Though Lock, Shock, and Barrel's joyriding was just meant for fun, they had also demolished the town's most efficient way of communication. Jack thought for a moment. Or _was it_ just a meant-to-be-innocent-joyride? He shook his head. As wicked and clever as those three could be, he did not think they meant to put the town in such a state.

Almost immediately, Jack turned. The vampires were practicing their routine for Halloween night. He smiled as he watched them. Using a dummy for reference, they practiced the best blood-sucking routines they could imagine. Jack walked around town. Witches brewed special potions that created strangely shaped smokes and odd hissing sounds. The werewolves were on a street corner, howling at streetlights, as the moon had not yet risen. Ghouls and goblins were practicing tricks and disappearing acts. Jack's smile grew more and more as he watched the citizens of Halloween Town prepare for tomorrow night.

His thoughts somehow went back to Lock, Shock, and Barrel. There was a pang of guilt for not letting them go out on Halloween, but he pushed it away. Those three were out of control, and they would continue to be unless they were disciplined. He had warned them once, and they refused to heed that warning. If he let them go out on Halloween, it would only mean that the threesome would take it as, "I didn't really mean it, go ahead, pull another stunt like that." Jack sighed. He knew only too well how the little devils thought.

* * *

As Halloween was just around the corner, Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman, was getting more wary. The Scarecrow had been out of Arkham for little more than two months. With the one night of fear coming up tomorrow, Bruce was sure he was up to something. Just what, he needed to figure out. 

He walked into the living room, where Tim Drake, the current Robin, was battling a monster on some sort of video game. Bruce grabbed the clicker and changed the channel, thus changing from the video game to the news.

"Aww, Bruce," Tim whined. "Two more minutes and I would've beaten him!"

"You can play video games anytime," said Bruce. "The Scarecrow is loose and still at large. I want to see if tonight's news leaves any clues about finding him."

"Sure, Mr. Obsessive," Tim muttered, putting the game controller down.

Bruce sat down in his big red armchair, watching with interest as the current report came up. Summer Gleeson's face appeared on screen as usual, and she was interviewing a tall man with black hair and a thin mustache. He had a golden tan and small black eyes.

"---here with Mr. C. Gregory Kentworth, owner of the Phantasmical Toy company, creator of the new Rejectz toys. Mr. Kentworth, when you put these toys on the market, did you think they would sell out so well?"

"Actually, Miss Gleeson," Mr. Kentworth said, "I originally thought the idea absurd. But then one of my employees _convinced_ me to test it out for about a week. The first few sold out quickly, and I arranged for more to be made."

"But why toys that like...well...rejects?" Summer asked. She held a cute little blonde doll wearing a blue dress and a blue apron. She seemed perfect, except for her head was purposely put on backwards with no way to turn it around. "Like little---'Alleys' here, is that that right?"

"It's pronounced, 'Alice'," said Mr. Kentworth. "Awkward spellings fit the theme, because most people _reject_ giving a common name a funny spelling. Alice becomes 'A-l-y-s-e,' and so forth. To answer the original question, the idea came across when one of my employees looked inside one of the bins that house rejected toys, or toys with defects. He thought the idea was brilliant, and brought it up to me."

"I see," said Summer. "So these toys are purposely given defects, then sent for production?"

"Yes," said Mr. Kentworth. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Any plans for continuing the series?"

"We were planning on doing them at least until Halloween, and then we'll see if go from there." He quickly added, "Because ironically, they came out just in time for it."

Summer nodded.

"Are there any special Rejectz?"

"We have one or two that are limited edition. Those will be kept secret, but no doubt a quick look on the Internet will reveal them."

"I see. Well, there you have it," said Summer. "Rejectz are in, and selling fast. Thanks for your time, Mr. Kentworth."

"No problem," he replied.'

The TV blacked out as Bruce clicked the remote.

"I don't believe him."

"What do you mean?" asked Tim.

"Just the way he looked. As though he were uncomfortable being there. And he carefully worded a few things---as though someone he didn't want listening might hear them."

"Do you think it's Scarecrow?" asked Robin.

"It could be," said Bruce. "It's not like him to take over a toy company, but right now, options are options. If I knew any better, I'd say this would probably fit the Joker's persona a bit better. But why twisted toys?"

"Maybe it's a hint of what he wants to do to you," said Robin.

"Perhaps," said Bruce. "It would be just like him to try to turn me into one of the Rejectz. I think it's time we paid one of Gotham's toyshops a visit. Maybe one of those dolls has a lead."

"Gotcha," said Tim, getting up.

Alfred Pennyworth came in, holding a tray of milk and cookies.

"The snack you requested, Master Tim."

"No time," said Bruce, running out.

Tim grabbed two of the cookies on the way.

"Thanks, Alf," he said, dashing after Bruce.

Alfred sighed and began to take the tray back to the kitchen.

"Perhaps later, then."

* * *

"...So then when Jack comes for us, we'll pelt him with our new goo, push him into the tree and skedaddle!" Lock said with a grin, showing his siblings the sketches he drew as far as an escape plan. 

Shock grabbed the plans, rolled them up, and smacked Lock upside the head with them.

"No you idiot!" she exclaimed. "That'll land us in even _more_ trouble! We have to do it without Jack seeing us!"

"The _you_ think of something!" Lock said, taking the plans back, wadding them up in a ball, and throwing them at Shock.

Shock held up an arm to deflect it. The paper ball fell on Barrel's head. He picked up the paper wad and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder into the ever-increasing pile of crumpled paper balls, airplanes, and spit wads.

"Maybe I will!" Shock exclaimed, smacking Lock for good measure.

"It was _your_ idea to drive the hearse!" Lock whined.

"You went along with it!"

Shock tackled Lock and began to punch the little devil's face. Lock reached up and grabbed the little witch's frizzled hair and yanked.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Shock screamed!

"Get offa me!" Lock demanded.

"You started it!"

The fight progressed from punches and hair pulling to punches, hair pulling, kicking, biting, smacking, blunt objects, and, in Lock's case, tail pulling. ("Ouch! No fair, Shock! You don't have a tail to pull")

While they were fighting, Barrel calmly sat down and began to draw nonsense with the oily crayons Lock and Shock had been using for the last fifty schemes that would never work. He drew Lock and Shock standing next to each other, with X's for eyes and mouths that looked like stitches. He then began to doodle Jack with a question mark over his head. By now, Lock had Shock pinned face-first to the floor with his foot, and was pulling her arms back.

"Ouch! Ow! Okay, okay, you win, you win!" she cried.

Lock grinned triumphantly and let go. Shock punched him for good measure, the crossed her arms. She peeked over at Barrel's drawing.

"Idiot," she muttered---then looked again. "Wait a minute..."

She snatched the drawing. Barrel, who was coloring it, made a long red mark going down the bottom of the page, and then onto the floor.

"Hey!" he whined. "That's _mine_!"

"Shut up," said Shock. She looked at it---then smiled. "Barrel, you're a genius!"

"...I am?" Barrel grinned.

"No."

She pointed out what she saw.

"Lock and I look like dummies. Dummies might just work. Very early tomorrow, we slip them into Town Hall, make them look like they're working, and in the meantime, we slip off. The Mayor will probably be too stupid to notice. We can go, cause trouble, and be back long before midnight and fake like we were working the whole time!"

Lock grinned. He patted Barrel on the back. The threesome the shared a high-five. They then quickly ran to get some spare costumes and some straw...

* * *

"Kentworth was right! These things are selling like crazy!" Tim said as he and Bruce entered the Batcave. "Every toyshop in town---empty! We're very lucky Bergduffs had a few extra to spare." 

"I know," said Bruce. He opened the bag and pulled out one of the figures---Drakulah---and examined it. Inside the box, he could tell that the figure's hands had no thumbs, and that his sleeves had been sewn on at awkward angles. Bruce examined the box. There were holes in the side, cut in a twisted design. They were big enough to be noticed, small enough so little fingers could not slip through and touch the merchandise. The plastic lid slipped off easily. The doll itself, however was held in place by the classic twist ties, and thread here and there. Even so, the ties came off easily---almost _too_ easily.

Tim watched as Bruce did the examination. The figure bent moved easily, like a puppet in stop-motion animation. Bruce turned it around. He found a little switch and turned it on. The doll stretched out its hands and began to walk. Bruce set in on the table and it walked slowly, as though pursuing an innocent victim. He turned the switch off.

"Hmm..." he mused. He set it on a table and ran a scan. It showed a normal layout for such a toy---a small metal skeleton underneath, laced with more wires needed to make the doll move, and two AA batteries to help it run. Judging by the looks and make of the frame and wire, it ran on the lowest energy possible to allow the batteries to last as long as possible.

"It doesn't make sense," he said. "This looks as normal as anything."

"Maybe there isn't anything wrong with the Rejectz," said Tim.

"Maybe nothing we can pick out so far."

Maybe," said Bruce. He thought for a minute. "Suit up. We're paying Mr. C. Gregory Kentworth a little visit."

* * *

C. Gregory Kentworth was in his own living room at eleven o'clock that evening, propped up in his favorite armchair, wearing the finest silk pajamas and his most expensive and comfortable robe. His feet, clad in soft leather slippers, were propped on the footrest. A small red fez donned his had as he lied back to finish the newspaper after a long day at the office. 

There was a rapping at the window. Kentworth perked up.

'_Oh, no,_' he thought. '_Not him. Not now._'

"Gregory..." came a soft, haunting voice.

Kentworth felt chills run down his spine. Behind him, he heard the window open. There was the cock of a gun.

"You know the routine. Don't turn around or else," came the soft, hissing voice.

Kentworth gulped and held still. He tried to show he was not afraid.

"What do you want?" he asked, in a normal tone.

"I want you to put extra security around the factory. I am sure the Batman will be trying to stop me. And you know what will happen if this plan fails."

Kentworth did not reply.

"...Well..?"

"All right," Kentworth replied. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good," the voice replied.

He fired. The gun made little sound, but a dart flew over and hit the wall. Kentworth jumped in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Just a little something to be sure you don't go back on our deal."

Kentworth looked over at the dart. It seemed like a normal dart, but something told him to watch out. He waited. No explosions, no nothing. He went over and pulled it out. Nothing was wrong with it. He slipped it in his pocket and turned around and looked at the window. Something moved from it to a darkened corner.

Kentworth pulled a gun off the mantel of the fireplace and walked towards him. He was shaky, but he looked relieved and put the gun away. He then went to pick up the paper again.

"It was just my imagination. Just thank goodness he's gone," he said quietly, shuddering.

"Thank goodness who's gone?" came a voice in the shadows.

Kentworth froze and turned around. This voice was different, darker, harsher. In the shadows he saw two white eyes. The figure came closer, stepping into the light. It was none other than the infamous Batman. Kentworth's eyes went wide.

"Who was that?" Batman demanded.

"Who was who?" Kentworth asked, growing pale.

Batman grabbed his collar.

"Someone was here. I want answers. Talk!"

"I-I don't know, honest!" Kentworth cried. "He-he knows things! I h-had no choice! He's blackmailing me!"

"About what? What are you involved in?"

"I-I d-don't know his plan! H-he made me authorize the R-Rejectz; I d-don't know w-what he n-needs them for, that's all I know, I swear!"

Batman put him down.

"If you're holding back anything from me, you're going to be sorry."

He then went to the window and jumped out. Kentworth gulped.

"I don't know anything else," he said quietly. He felt his pockets. The dart was gone. He quickly went over to the phone. "But for now, more security is definitely needed."

* * *

"Anything?" Robin asked, waiting in the Batmobile. 

"Not much," said Batman. "We were right, though. The Rejectz are definitely a part of the scheme, whoever's behind it."

"He didn't know," said Batman. "Someone's blackmailing him in secret, and whoever's behind it is doing a pretty good job. We have to go back to the lab and see what else we can find about these Rejectz."

* * *

(A/N: I know I said my goal was five reviews, but the three I recieved were enough to convince me that there _are_ interested readers. 

Thanataphobia: I nearly jumped for joy when I saw your review. You shall see what happens with Jack and Jonathan. It seemed only fitting to put two men fixated with fear in the same story. I adore the Rejectz as well. They are one of my better creations.

ZeKe: I plan to "keep it going."

Serb: Nightmare Before Christmas was my first (and still biggest) obsession. I am most pleased that you are enjoying the mix with Gotham City, andI hope you have further enjoyed this chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5: The Plans Unfurl

**Chapter 5: The Plans Unfurl**

Lock, Shock, and Barrel ran down the streets, eager to get to Town Hall without being seen. It was early in the day, and they had decided before hand to already have the dummies at Town Hall. Right now, everyone was too busy getting ready for tonight to take much notice of the little threesome. It did not take long to get to Town Hall.

Once inside, Shock immediately directed her brothers to a closet that was hidden well out of sight. She used this closet many time to eavesdrop on important business---especially when the Mayor was speaking. The threesome quickly put their dummy duplicates inside, before they quickly closed the door.

"Are you sure no one will see?" Lock asked.

"Positive. No one looks in there."

Shock looked around.

"Sadly, though, we have to clean up a bit right now to make Jack believe we've worked."

"Aww!" Lock moaned.

"Shh!" Shock warned. "Right now we can do it without having to use toothbrushes!"

"Fine," said Lock. "But you're doing most of the work; it was your idea!"

"If I end up doing most of the work, you're not gonna have any arms."

"Guys!" Barrel said with a harsh whisper. "We can't fight now! Someone might hear!"

Lock and Shock looked at him, then at each other, then nodded.

"Good point," whispered Shock.

"Do we _have_ to clean?" Lock asked.

"I hate it too, but we need to fool Jack if we're going out tonight. He won't believe we've been working if he comes back and Town Hall is still a mess."

She went to the closet and pulled out a broom, a mop, and a dust rag.

"Now get to work."

* * *

It was five o'clock a.m. in Gotham City. Batman was still in the cave. He had dissected the Drakulah doll, examined every wire, every pieces of metal frame, and now the head. He realized there was some kind of vibe that the dolls were giving off---something small and hardly felt, but one strong enough to effect the brain. Batman opened the doll's head. There was a microchip inside.

Now the Mad Hatter was on the suspect list. Electronic chips and electronic vibes strong enough to mess with the brain were definitely up his alley---not mention the Alyse doll was definitely something he would put out. He still had not ruled out the Joker and the Scarecrow. The batteries had been set aside. Robin was in his chair, asleep at his section of the computer. Batman was starting to feel fatigued himself. He had just started to test the microchip, when he suddenly fell over.

In his mind, he felt like he was falling. Wicked laughter filled his ears as he fell. He saw his enemies as he fell. The Riddler. Harley Quinn. Two Face. Poison Ivy. The Mad Hatter. More and more Arkham rogues filled his head, each more twisted and scarier than the next. All of them reached for him, with hands like claws and teeth like wolves. He tried to scream, but his voice died out. The Joker's wicked laughter began to fill his head.

"No!" Batman cried out. "It's just my mind. It's all in my head! IT'S JUST MY MIND!"

He fell over. The Joker was standing over him. His wicked grin stretched widely, and his hand held out a gun. Behind him, Batman saw Robin, Batgirl Nightwing, Alfred, Commisioner Gordon---all of his accomplices, his of friends, lying dead.

"It all ends here, Batsy. You've _failed._ You've failed your kids. You've failed Gotham. You've _failed your own parents._"

Batman's eyes went wide as the ground at the Joker's feet burst open. The Joker laughed his wicked laugh as his parents, long dead, rose for him.

"_Bruce_," they said, their voices echoing. "_You've failed!_"

There was the sound of a gunshot and the Joker's wicked laughter, and Batman's own screaming. He felt something hitting him, slapping his face.

"Bruce! Bruce!"

Batman opened his eyes. There was Robin, standing above him, patting his cheeks, trying to get him to wake up. He looked relieved when Batman finally sat up.

"What's going on? It was like you were having an episode or something!"

"I was," said Batman. He quickly reached for his antidote-for-all and injected himself, then got up off the floor. "And I know who's behind it. Only one person would be twisted enough force someone to see their fears."

"The Scarecrow!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes," said Batman, "and I have reason to believe he's hiding his serums on or in the Rejectz."

He went over to the disassembled Drakulah doll on the table.

"I think I know what he's up to," Batman said.

He pulled out the dart.

"I'm betting this had some of the fear serum in it. Released as a colorless, odorless, and tasteless gas. It's a new formula; I'll have to make an antidote."

He took a sample of his blood.

"Unless by any chance there's more serum in that dart, this will have to do."

He quickly went to isolate the toxin.

"The antidote I injected will only control it for a while. It's time induced. I didn't feel the effect until now."

"Do you think Kentworth was effected?" Robin asked.

"Most likely," said Batman. "He's probably cowering in a corner as we speak. I'll have to get him an antidote as well, but for now, we need to find out how the Scarecrow tainted these dolls. And why they have a microchip implanted in their heads. There'' more to this than meets the eye."

"Already on it," said Robin. "Just keep working on the antidote; we don't need you freaking out when we go to stop the Scarecrow."

* * *

Hours passed by. In the little office in the toy factory, the Scarecrow was looking at the clock. In his hand, he held the original little doll, now named "Nyghtmare." Such a fitting name for such an inspirational Reject, one of fear, no doubt. In one hand, he held a bat wing that looked like it came from another toy.

"The plan is working so far. The electronic vibes your brothers and sister give off tap into part of the brain---the part that controls desires. This is what caused most of the Rejectz to sell. In another ten minutes, five o'clock will be here, and the serum will be released. Most of Gotham will be at home, getting ready for tonight."

He turned the doll around to fit the wing in place.

"Even if no one is home, there is enough gas that it will leak into the streets, causing most everyone to be effected. Come midnight in seven hours, the serum will take effect. The other Rejectz will attack. Anyone in costume will be seen as a monster. Things will not be as they are supposed to be. Gotham will be one mass of fear-induced chaos."

The Scarecrow managed to set the wing in place, then looked at the little doll.

"All thanks to you, my dear."

He smiled to himself. Talking to dolls. Crazy---but that was what he was, was he not? The Scarecrow took the little Nyghtmare doll and placed her inside his coat.

"Batman is going to have a field day at midnight."

He looked at the clock on the wall, watching the seconds tick, slowly, steadily. Only five more minutes now. Five more minutes until stage one.

* * *

"Batman! I think I got it!"

Batman looked over at Robin. Robin was frantically typing on the Batcomputer, bringing up information.

"The electronic vibes---they can control the part of the brain that controls what people think they need. Those electronic vibes are what caused those things to sell out like that."

"And the microchip?"

"It controls them. These things were going to attack."

"But what about the fear serum?"

"Uh...still working on it."

Batman nodded, then looked at the pieces of the Drakulah doll. Arms, legs, chest, metal skull, microchip, batteries. He thought for a second.

"Wait a minute..."

Batman grabbed one of the batteries. He ran it under the electronic X-ray. The results showed a normal battery. He grabbed the other. This battery contained a hidden vial. There were tiny holes in the label to let the gas out.

"I think we found our answer."

Batman quickly placed the battery inside a special plastic bag, made sure the air was out of it, and as a precaution, fused the ends together. He then placed the bag inside a concealed see-through container.

"That battery has the gas?"

"Something so obvious, we almost overlooked it."

Batman and Robin watched the canister. Behind them, the clock showed four minutes until five o'clock.

* * *

Trish was at home, ready to change into her costume. As Gotham City was normally unsafe at night, trick-or-treating hours were normally from six to eight, when the city would start to really darken. She promised she would take her little sister's Daisy Scout troop out for Halloween. It was almost five o'clock now. 

Trish went into her room and dug out her costume. She was going out as Supergirl, since it was easy to do. She pulled on her white Superman shirt, slipped on a red mini skirt, and went to the closet for her red boots. As she did, she noticed a bag from Bergduffs. Trying to remember what she bought, she opened it. It was the Nyghtmare doll. She pulled it out and looked at it. What had gone through her mind when she bought it?

"Ugh," she said aloud. "At least I know they'll take it back. These things sell like crazy."

She tossed the doll on her bed and looked for her boots. The digital numbers on her clock changed from 4:59 to 5:00. The doll's eyes went slightly wider. The very tip of her wing opened to reveal a cleverly hidden latch. Gas began to leak out of the vial hidden inside her, and through the holes in the side of the box. Unbeknownst to Trish, and to the rest of Gotham with the Rejectz in their possession, the invisible serum began to leak out into the very air they were breathing.

* * *

The bag with the battery began to expand. Batman and Robin watched the inside of the concealed chamber. The gas came out rapidly. There was a small _pop_ as the bag burst, allowing the gas to leak out and fill the airtight canister. 

"So you were right!" Robin exclaimed. "But why now?"

Batman pointed to where he was working on the antidote.

"It's time-induced. It will take effect in seven hours."

"...Midnight!" Robin exclaimed in realization.

Batman nodded.

"We'll have Alfred, Barbara, and Dick make and distribute as much of the antidote as possible. Right now, we have to pay Mr. Kentworth another visit in order to find the Scarecrow."

* * *

Sunset in Halloween Town could not have been more welcome for Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Earlier, they worked until they felt they could fool Jack (not even half an hour), then spent the rest of the day in their tree house going over their escape plan. When they left their tree house and entered the gates of Halloween Town, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were careful to make sure Jack saw them go into Town Hall. The Mayor was right behind them. 

"Serves you right for what you did to my hearse!"

Shock glowered.

"If it weren't for Jack, you'd be covered in goo right now!"

She grabbed a toothbrush and began scrubbing one of the benches. Lock was on the stage. Barrel was scrubbing what he could reach on the wall.

"Hmph!" said the Mayor.

He sat down on a bench and began to go over the plans for next year's Halloween. Lock, Shock, and Barrel scrubbed for five minutes. Shock gave a signal. Lock and Barrel nodded and kept working while Shock sneaked over the closet. It creaked as she opened it. The Mayor turned and looked over. Shock was grateful the dummies weren't in view.

"Just looking for a better cleaning potion."

"You'd better be," said the Mayor. He had his frowning face on.

He turned around. Shock saw his happy face staring at her. Its eyes were closed, since he wasn't using it, and luckily for her, this was how his faces got their sleep. She pulled the dummies out and hid them one at a time in strategic spots behind the benches. She then found a potion and closed the door loudly, making the Mayor jump. She grinned wickedly and went back to the bench she was scrubbing.

Lock came down from the stage and went behind the bench the Mayor was sitting on. Lock grinned. The Mayor was too occupied with the plans to notice. Lock reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch of sleeping powder. The powder would only be effective for a few hours, but that was more time than they needed. He blew some over the Mayor. The Mayor let out a huge yawn.

"Boy are these boring," he said. His eyes began to close. "So...boring..."

Both of his faces fell asleep. Lock grinned wickedly, before he and his siblings grabbed the dummies and propped them in necessary places around the room. When this was accomplished, the slipped out of Town Hall. No one was in the square just yet. Shock carefully closed the door, and the threesome slipped towards the gate.

The Gatekeeper was there. Lock dumped the rest of the sleeping powder on him, then opened the gate. The wicked little threesome then began to run towards their tree house, where their walking claw-footed bathtub was waiting, full of supplies, equipment, and candy sacks. They then went to the graveyard, to the location they memorized in a few days' time, to the tomb that would take them to Gotham City.

* * *

(A/N: I apologize for the wait. As far as reviews:

**Serb:** I am most pleased that you enjoyed the last chapter. I am sure plenty of the rogues of experts at blackmail---the Joker comes to mind quickly on this one---but yes, the Scarecrow is, as you put it "crafty enough to get away with it"---for now.

**Jen Rock:** I agree, The Nightmare Before Christmas fits very well with Batman---this is the second time I have combined the two. It must be the dark themes...either that, or Tim Burton was the genius behind both of them...though in this case, I am playing more with the cartoon series than the movie...and yes, I am sure the Scarecrow would be _very_ upset if someone else is playing tricks and treats on Halloween...

**Ginny:** I love Lock, Shock, and Barrel too. That is probably why I have a lot of focus on them...even though I planned for more focus on Jack and Jonathan...)


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween Night

**Chapter 6: Halloween Night**

The sun was still out in Gotham City when Lock, Shock, and Barrel arrived in the city's cemetery. Barrel licked his lollipop and stuck it on the tomb they came out of, as to be sure they came back. To be on the safe side, Shock stuck a pumpkin decoration into the soil. A few other graves had Halloween decorations, so it did not look out of place, but only one of those decorated graves bore a Halloween Town pumpkin. It would be easy to find.

"So...what do we do first?" Barrel asked.

"Hmm..." Shock thought. She perked.

"Let's start off---"

"With our very own---" Lock continued.

"Homemade goo!" Barrel exclaimed.

The threesome grinned. This was going to one fun night.

* * *

C. Gregory Kentworth was in his study, still shuddering in a corner as Batman and Robin entered the room.

"No!" cried Kentworth, cringing in further terror. "Stay away! Stay away!"

"Easy," said Batman.

He grabbed his arm and quickly injected the antidote. After a few minutes, Kentworth began to calm down. Batman grabbed his collar.

"Where is he?" he hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"The Scarecrow!" He pushed Kentworth into the wall. "Where _is he?_"

Kentworth grew pale again.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"He's the one who was blackmailing you. Where can I find him?"

I don't know!"

Batman growled.

"You _know_ where he is! You provided him one of your factories. Talk!"

"I-it's the one on th-the other end of town. Th-he one that was closed for y-years until two months ago!"

Batman let him down.

"Let's go, Robin."

Robin started out the window. Batman turned to Kentworth.

"Oh, and Gregory---know that whatever information the Scarecrow has on you, I can find it out just as easily. And if whatever he knows turns out to be _illegal_, I'm turning you in."

With that, he jumped out the window. Kentworth fainted not long after.

* * *

Halloween Night in Gotham City was one of the most dangerous nights of the year. Trick-or-treaters always had two or three adults at minimum with them, costumes had to be bright and visible with all the shadows lurking around such a Gothic place, and the police constantly browsed all night long. Some places, like the malls and large department stores, offered trick-or-treating programs for the protection of the little children. Others went in the neighborhoods around the city, where there were houses and yards and lesser chances of running into a mugger or candy snatcher.

Trish was one of the guardians who preferred the malls and stores, and it was to her benefit to help out at Bergduffs. Employees got a special Halloween bonus this year. She drove her sister's Daisy Scouttroop there, and helped them trick-or-treat on each of the levels.

As they got to the fourth level, screams were heard downstairs.

"Spiders! Spiders everywhere!"

"And look at that web! W-we're trapped!"

Several screams and the sounds of people running came from downstairs. Trish looked over at the little Daisies, who were shuddering with worry.

"Stay here, girls," said Trish. "I'll go see what's up.

Trish practically jumped down the stairs to the first level. It was not too hard to see why people were freaking out. Amidst the Halloween decorations, hundreds of spiders were running around. A huge, thick, sticky spider web was spread across the entrance doors, and a few poor souls were stuck to it, with no way to get out. Trish ran into the elevator with a bunch of other people eager to get away. She pushed the button for the fourth floor, in order to get to the Daisy Scout troop. She pressed the button frantically.

"C'mon, c'mon!" she exclaimed.

The elevator soon arrived. Trish ran out to the Daisies.

"There are spiders _everywhere_ downstairs, and there's this big web blocking the door."

The Daisies held each other and tried not to cry.

"Don't worry," said Trish, "they're closing the bottom two floors so they can't get us."

The girls looked relieved. Trish sighed. Hopefully, Bergduffs would still allow the trick-or-treating program to calm all of the now frightened kids down. She looked out one of the windows. Outside, a lot of green stuff was covering the street. Cars were stuck. People had to take off their shoes to get away. Others were helplessly stuck and in need of a rescue crew. There were more spider webs covering the streets, some bigger than the one on the downstairs entrance.

From what she could see, some people looked sick. Probably tainted candy. She looked and saw some people hanging from high buildings. Others were honking their horns like crazy. She could barely see it, but some people were trying to open their car doors and could not, as if they had been glued in place. Trish was beginning to worry. What was going on? Who was responsible for all this mess?

* * *

Lock, Shock, and Barrel ran down the street, pleased with themselves, laughing wickedly. Not even fifteen minutes into their little games, and already they were tearing the city apart.

"What idiots!" Shock said, laughing. "They're gonna have tummy-aches for _weeks_!"

"They won't be out of those webs 'til dawn!" Lock chuckled.

Barrel grinned. "And that goo won't let up for hours!"

"I love this place! These people _are_ rattled!"

Lock pulled out a stick of paint and began to draw on a wall. "LSB Wuz Here!" he wrote out, before he began to draw childish, but demonic little Halloween pictures. Shock grinned.

"Morons," she said.

Lock finished up his "artwork."

"C'mon," he said, pulling on his mask. "Let's take a break and get some candy.

Shock and Barrel followed the suit.

"Yes," they said together. "Let's."

* * *

Back in his lair, the Scarecrow was working to create some more of his newest formula, to add to the serum he had on his person---only this time, it was a more concentrated dose, with no time induction. There was a small television set in the room. It was on, and he was listening to the news. There was another report on the Rejectz, how tonight was probably the last night that they would be available.

"With the turmoil that's going to happen tonight, it surely will be," the Scarecrow said with a smile.

He continued to work, when suddenly, the story was interrupted.

"This just in, someone truly put the 'trick' in 'trick-or-treat' with the chaos that's going on in Gotham this very evening. Summer Gleeson has the story."

"_What!_" the Scarecrow exclaimed, immediately turning away from his work and towards the television screen.

Summer's face appeared on screen.

"It's true. All over the downtown area, sticky goo covers the streets. Spider webs lurk in every alley! People are hung from buildings with no way to free their arms or legs! There's no telling _what's_ going to come up next and---hey!"

A pumpkin landed at Summer's feet. The camera tried to locate the source, but with no luck. It quickly focused back on Summer.

"It's terrible! No one for sure knows who's behind it, but authorities say the Scarecrow is a choice suspect behind this new fear game---"

"_WHAT!_" he exclaimed again, pushing the television down, breaking it. "Someone stealing _my_ modus operandi? _No!_ This does _not_ happen! _I_ am the Master of Fear!"

The Scarecrow turned to his chemicals.

"I'll teach them. Fortunately, I was at the last step of the process."

He quickly set to work on finishing his fear serum, while at the same time, concocted a way to find the imposters...and get revenge.

* * *

The Batmobile stopped suddenly. The quickest street downtown was covered in green goo. Batman could tell from a distance that people were stuck. He opened the top and jumped out. Robin started to follow.

"Stay here," Batman ordered.

Robin grumbled and stayed in the car, crossing his arms. There was a policeman nearby. Batman ran up to him.

"What's going on, officer?"

"Can't say," said the policeman. "Witnesses say a few green balls came flying out of nowhere. Next thing we know, this stuff is covering the streets. It's like super glue!"

Batman went over to the goo. Using some tools from his belt and nearly ten minutes of frustration, he managed to collect a sample.

"It's worse than super glue. Super glue doesn't put up this much of a fight."

The policeman looked at him. Batman, having stored the goo sample in his belt, looked over at him.

"Any idea who's behind it?"

The policeman point to the alleys, and helicopters rescuing dangling victims.

"All this trouble on Halloween? All clues point to the Scarecrow."

"Hmm," Batman mused.

He shook his head. It did not seem like Crane to randomly trap people in sticky green goo---unless this was part of a fear experiment. Even so, though some of the victims _did_ seem scared, something told him this was not the work of the Scarecrow.

"No," Batman replied, finally. "It doesn't fit his pattern. It's too random."

He went back to the Batmobile. Robin was there, waiting.

"Well?"

"Someone else had a similar idea---only they have different methods of scaring people. It's gonna be one of those nights."

The Batmobile turned around and sped off.

* * *

"Well, aren't you three so cuuuute!"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel, being downtown, noticed that there were more residential areas on the borders and were going house to house. The perky fairy queen put three handfuls of candy into their sack, then fawned over them.

"You're so little! And your costumes look so real!"

Shock smiled sweetly under her mask.

"Thanks, lady. They are."

"Aww, isn't that cute?" She patted the brim of Shock's hat. "They think they're real!"

Shock reached behind her back, where her slingshot was.

"Thank you!" Lock and Barrel said, turning to leave.

The perky fairy woman started back inside. Shock fired a ball of sticky goo. Just before the door closed. There was a scream, and then sobs. Lock, Shock, and Barrel ran, dragging their sack of candy, laughing mischievously.

"I don't think she'll ever call kids like us 'cute' ever again," said Shock.

"Nope," said Lock, though his laughter. "Served her right."

"Yeah!" said Barrel.

They went house to house, getting as much candy as possible. They were lucky enough to run into a few people who gave away the rest of their candy because they wanted to get rid of it, and because it was getting late and there probably would not be anymore trick-or-treaters. Normally they got a few pieces each, but at houses where the owners fawned over them or they only received one or two pieces each, they pranked them.

Classic Halloween vandalism like egging and throwing bathroom tissue on houses were mixed in with writing naughty things with their paint sticks and drawing scary faces on doorways. They smashed pumpkins and left burning "gifts" on people's doorsteps, so when someone came out and tried to step on it, the flame went out, but their foot was stuck in their infamous goo. Ding-dong-ditch was another common favorite of the threesome, but so was leaving terrible notes on the porches.

Deciding they had caused enough trouble here, Lock, Shock, and Barrel jumped back in their bathtub and headed back to the city to cause more trouble there.

* * *

The Scarecrow had long before finished the formula and restocked his supplies of fear serum, and was now in the streets of Gotham, anxious to find the tricksters responsible. He found some writing on a wall, in red. "LSB Wuz Here!" and several childish drawings were all over it. He thought for a moment.

"Either these vandals have poor art skills---or they are merely little _children_!"

He thought for a moment.

"But could _children_ create such chaos as this?"

He shook his head. For a moment, the brilliant Professor Crane shone through the malevolent Scarecrow as he took a moment to try to analyze the personality (or personali_ties_) of the one responsible.

"No. This cannot be. These vandals are _older_ than children, far more intelligent---but have childish attributes, nonetheless. Obviously skilled in their art of trouble making, having a lot of downtown Gotham caught in such torment without being caught themselves---yet."

He thought for a moment, then smiled.

"And as troublesome as they are, they are more than likely to show up again."

The Scarecrow gave himself a small triumphant smile as he drove around the mess, having an idea of where the tricksters would show up. Little did he know he would not have long to wait...

* * *

(A/N: Yet again, another long update, and with school starting up again, I hope I can keep on top. Hopefully I made this chapter worth your while.

**Serb:** Yes, I thought it strange too, at first, to have Jonathan use dolls in his scheme, but the idea just worked out to my liking.

**Silverline Schmitar:** Out of character characters are my worst fanfiction nightmare. I do my best to keep them in character, and I am pleased they have come out to your liking. I will see what I can do as far as better descriptions.

**Masked Encourager:** "I love this story. It's one of the best written I've read in quite a while." That alone made my day when reading this. I must admit I was a bit nervous when I started out, worrying about the Reject scheme and the entire fact that this is a crossover. That brought so much relief that I do not know where to begin. Thank you.)


	7. Chapter 7: Little Toyshop of Horrors

**Chapter 7: Little Toyshop of Horrors**

The Mayor woke up two or three hours later, feeling strangely very tired. He looked around. Lock was now working towards the back of the stage. He could see his little devil tail, rear end, and shoes poking out from behind the curtains. Barrel was scrubbing a different wall, his back to him, and he could see the top of Shock's tall witch hat from behind one of the benches.

"Nice to know you're still working."

There was no reply. The Mayor looked back at his plans, now with a happy face. He suddenly stopped. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. He listened. No muttering under their breath, no snickers, no whispers---and no toothbrushes moving against the surfaces. The Mayor cautiously went up to Barrel. Barrel seemed to take no notice of him.

"…Hello?" asked the Mayor.

He poked the back of Barrel's head. And Barrel's head fell off.

"Aaaaaah!"

The Mayor jumped back---then realized it wasn't Barrel's head at all, but a round white pillow with the back of it painted that sickening gray-green to mimic his hair. He went over to Shock. He found a flour sack under a with dress and the hat propped up on one of the benches. Lock was no different, being a red devil costume stuffed with straw, and a fake tail. The Mayor's eyes went wide in horror.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

* * *

The _real_ Lock, Shock, and Barrel were coming back to downtown Gotham to cause even more trouble. They began to set up trip ropes, went to stores and attached trip ropes to buckets full of unknown substances over doors. They threw rocks at windows and used their slingshots to aim rocks at faraway pedestrians. On occasion, they used more goo and spider webs, but now there were not as many people on the streets.

"We should probably be heading back," Barrel said.

"Yeah," said Lock. "But let's rest first. I'm tired."

"Okay," said Shock.

All three of them went into their bathtub and sat back, resting their poor tired feet and their arms. Unbeknownst them, someone was watching from a somewhat far-off alley.

"So _they're_ behind it!" the Scarecrow said quietly. "Little children after all...who would imagine?"

He thought quickly and carefully. He suddenly had an idea...

* * *

"Missing? How could they be _missing_?" Jack asked, fifteen minutes later, after the Mayor pulled him from the celebrations.

"I don't know how they did it, Jack! They were in there, working---honest! And then I woke up, and---"

"...You fell asleep?" Jack asked.

"...Yes," said the Mayor, "but I don't remember falling asleep. I remember waking up."

Jack looked at him...and noticed a white dust on his collar. He frowned.

"Those three are in more trouble than they can imagine. It wasn't your fault, Mayor." Jack pulled out a dark red cloth, wiped some off, and showed him. "Sleeping powder. They planned this."

"Why those little---!"

"I have to go find them," said Jack.

He quickly ran off towards the tree house at the edge of the cemetery.

* * *

Some while later, Shock looked up. She jumped down and out of the tub. There was a piece of candy on the ground. Lock and Barrel looked down after her. Shock saw another ahead, and another. The bathtub followed. At the end of the street, there was a note attached to a piece of candy:

"To L, S, B:

Such wonderful chaos! I adore your work. Follow the trail. It will lead you to me.

-An Admirer"

"…Someone likes us!" Lock exclaimed.

"And they're giving us free candy!" Shock exclaimed happily.

She began to pick up pieces and threw them in the bathtub. Lock and Barrel did the same, following the candy trail. Barrel suddenly stopped.

"What if it's a trick?" he asked.

"We prank 'em!" came Lock and Shock's unified reply.

They continued to pick up candy and follow the trail.

(A/N: As a side note for those interested, the candy came from an earlier fear scheme I had in mind before the Rejectz. So no, it did not come out of nowhere. It is merely a recycled idea. :p)

* * *

Jack ran across the bridge to get to the tree house. The drawbridge was still open, so he knew wherever they were, they had their walking bathtub. Jack climbed up and slipped inside. He remembered they were discussing where to go, and recalled they had a map---stolen no doubt, but not that that mattered now. He entered their living room. Sure enough, there was the map, lying carelessly on the ground.

Jack picked it up. He recognized it as one of his own. He shrugged the thought away. The important thing right now was to find the threesome. He soon found his answer. There was a crayoned "X" on one of the tombs in the graveyard---one that went to a place called "Gotham City." Jack growled.

Without a word, he dashed out of the tree house and ran into the graveyard. It was easy to find the right tomb. It was even easier to run down the long tunnel leading into the Mortal Realm.

* * *

The candy trail lead to an old toy factory. The guards seemed to be expecting them and moved aside, though they gave the three demonic children strange looks. Lock, Shock, and Barrel did not care, but kept picking up candy until they were inside the factory.

They entered a darkened room. From above, a voice called.

"Welcome."

The door shut behind them. Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked up. In the dimness of the room, in the bare light coming from the factory windows, they could make out a tall, long-limbed man in a wide-brimmed hat, wielding a scythe.

"I had so hoped you would drop in."

The man jumped down with ease, then came up to them.

"Congratulations. You found me."

"Yup," said Barrel.

"But why---" Lock started.

"Did you want us---" Shock continued.

"---To come here?" Barrel finished.

"As I said, I admired your work. Striking terror is a hobby of mine, and for that, you should be given a reward."

He got down one one knee so he was at their level and held out his hand. There were three pieces of candy, one for each of them. Lock, Shock, and Barrel each took one. Even though they were close, they still could not see his face.

"Go ahead," he said. "Enjoy them."

The greedy little children quickly unwrapped the candy and popped them in their mouths. The long-limbed man stood up.

"And enjoy the terror that comes with it."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked at each other. They each began to feel a pang of fear rising up in their chests. They shuddered. Unseen in the shadows, the man smiled. The threesome looked up and gasped. Instead of the long-limbed man, they saw none other than a very frightening Oogie Boogie, come back from the dead!

"It's been too long you three!" he bellowed. "I'm back! And you are mine!"

Their eyes went wide in horror. Oogie Boogie started to come to them, holding out arms made of a writhing mass of evil bugs and insects---then disappeared. They relaxed for a minute, then looked at each other. And much to the long-limbed man's surprise, they began to laugh and clap and cheer.

"That was fun!" Shock cried!

"Do it again!" Lock said through his giggles.

Barrel jumped up and down.

"Again! Again!"

"…_What_?" asked the long-limbed man. "Why didn't it work? You're supposed to trembling, cowering---on your knees, begging me for mercy!"

Shock smiled sweetly.

"We're sorry."

"We didn't mean---" said Barrel with false sympathy.

"---To disappoint you," Lock said wickedly.

"Surrender to the Scarecrow, the Master of Fear, and I shall have mercy on you!"

All that did was gain a chorus of laughter from the three bratty little children.

"Nah," said Shock.

"It's a waste of time," said Lock. "But I think---"

"It's time---" Barrel said, glad he beat Shock to it.

"To turn the tables," Shock finished.

The threesome pulled out their slingshots. They had used all of their goo, but they still had other tricks up their sleeves. The loaded their slingshots and fired at the Scarecrow, who dodged in anyway he could. It was not long before several boxes and bits of machinery were covered in overgrown spider webs.

"No!" the Scarecrow cried out. He reached into his coat and pulled out a vial. Without further warning, the vial smashed to the ground, filling the room with thick green smoke. Lock, Shock, and Barrel stepped back. Suddenly they saw bats flying everywhere---and they were strangely afraid of them. The threesome ran around quickly, but just like the first time, the effects quickly wore off. They then attacked the Scarecrow with whatever they had on hand.

This went on for a little while, before they decided it was a draw. No one was winning. All four of them, dead and alive, sat down to regain energy.

"I can never say I have seen children like you," said the Scarecrow. "What _are_ you?"

"Trick-or-treaters!" Barrel said proudly.

"I can see that," said the Scarecrow, "but my serums do little more than frighten you, then send you into fits of giggles!"

"We like to be scared," said Shock. "We come from Halloween Town."

The Scarecrow's jaw dropped in dibelief.

"_Halloween_---"

"Yeah," Lock interrupted. "And if you were trying to kill us, you can't. We're already dead."

The Scarecrow stared at the unusual children in disbelief---and yet, despite their somewhat ludicris thoughts, he decided he believed them.

"Well then," he said, standing up. "What are your names?"

"Lock."

"Shock."

"Barrel."

"L, S, B," Scarecrow said quietly.

He smiled, then went over to a switch.

"Lock, Shock, Barrel---"

He flipped the switch. Several lights came on, revealing hundreds, possibly thousands of Rejectz. There were hundreds of thousands of Rejectz pieces scattered, giving the room an almost slaughterhouse feel. Lock, Shock, and Barrel gazed in wonder. The Scarecrow smiled, his hand on another switch.

"---Welcome to my Little Toyshop of Horrors."

* * *

(A/N: As I was writing this, somehow I thought of Little Shop of Horrors. And with such twisted toys, what would be a better name? I did plan to add more meaning to the chapter title, but unfortunately, things change. What I planned to throw in here fits better in the next chapter---which _also_ had a title already planned...

As far as reviews:

**Serb: **Yes, what _has_ Jonathan done once he had his hands on _those three_? Or when the threesome turns the table on him?

**Vampire Naomi:** I am pleased you consider this story a "gem." I feel it is one of my better works. I was a little worried about the Rejectz scheme, but it seems most of my reviewers like it. I am even more pleased and touched that my own reviews are helpful to others. May you progress as a fellow Scarecrow fan.)


	8. Chapter 8: Two Masters of Fear

**Chapter 8: The Master of Fear and the Pumpkin King**

Jack Skellington was walking along downtown Gotham. Lock, Shock, and Barrel had definitely been here. He recognized the turmoil as their handiwork, especially the goo. It was not much different from they chaos they caused in Halloween Town almost a week ago. He was running to find their trail, when he saw a familiar white object walking past an alley.

Keeping his distance, Jack had followed it to an old toy factory. And he was correct in thinking it was Lock, Shock, and Barrel's bathtub. He watched the threesome picking up candy as they headed inside the gates. Thanks to his tall frame and agility, he was able to climb up the wall and jump over it. After finding a way inside, he saw a light go on underneath a doorframe. Here, he was able to open it a crack and take a peek inside.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were inside, talking to a strange man, almost as skinny as Jack himself! He wore an old red shirt and brown pants and had a tall brown hat. He could not see his face, but Jack did not need a second glance to understand the costume was a scarecrow. He saw toys and pieces of toys that would fit right in inside Halloween Town scattered about. His hand was on a switch at one end of the room, about to pull it down.

Jack looked around for a light switch, and to his good fortune, it was right beside the door. Reaching a long, bony arm towards it, he grabbed it and pulled it down.

* * *

Lock, Shock, Barrel, and the Scarecrow jumped at the sudden loss of light. 

"Whoa!" Lock exclaimed.

"Perhaps a fuse went out," said the Scarecrow.

"Maybe," said Shock.

She suddenly perked. She heard footsteps. She paused, listening. Lock and Barrel did too, as well as the Scarecrow. At first, the Scarecrow seemed worried, but then slightly relieved. The tread was not the heavy tread of the Batman...but now to find out what it _really_ was. He drew his scythe, looking from right to left, hoping to find the source of the sound.

There was a sudden sound of rattling bones---not a sound effect, but real, rattling bones right behind them, along with a terrifying scream. Lock, Shock and Barrel jumped and screamed themselves. The Scarecrow, in surprise (but with a twinge of fear in the mix), fell back, dropping the scythe and falling back into the very switch he was about to throw. Lock, Shock and Barrel turned around and saw a tall, long-limbed figure standing over them.

"Jack!" the threesome exclaimed in both terror and surprise.

"'Jack'?" asked the Scarecrow, standing up.

He looked up at this new being, seven feet tall, only nine inches taller than him. He was even skinnier than the Scarecrow himself. In the dimness of the room, he could make out that this new creature wore a black pinstriped suit and a bow tie that looked like...a bat? Jack looked over at him. The Scarecrow could tell he was a skeleton, but nothing like he had ever seen, having eye sockets that changed expression, and a long stitch for a mouth.

His thoughts were soon interrupted. All of a sudden, there was a strange hissing sound. Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Jack looked around.

"What's happening?" Shock said aloud.

The Scarecrow smiled.

"You shall succumb to the fear."

Red gas began to leak out of hidden taps. The Scarecrow smiled, having developed an immunity to this particular serum the last several times he used it and breathed it in by accident. Lock, Shock, and Barrel all took in a very good dose. They fell to the ground and began to scream. This serum was obviously stronger than the ones the Scarecrow used on them earlier. Jack, however, was only effected a little. He closed his eyes tightly, pushing the fear back---then sprang into action and attacked the Scarecrow, who fell back in surprise.

"What?" he asked, trying to push the skeleton away.

"What's happening?" Jack demanded.

"It's a little formula I created," the Scarecrow said smoothly. "One that unlocks one's greatest fears."

He kicked Jack off and reached for his scythe. Jack moved, able to get away easily on his long limbs. The Scarecrow ran up and lopped off his head, chuckling wickedly. Jack's head rolled to the side.

"Oh please," he said, "That never works. I'm already dead."

Jack's body quickly grabbed his head and placed it back on, before he twisted his face into the most horrifying expression he could muster. The Scarecrow cried out in terror and fell back, once again dropping his scythe. Jack grinned wickedly.

"I have seen many other grown men shriek like _babies_."

"The Master of Fear does not scream. And as it seems my little potion is doing nothing as of right now---" He pulled out a vial of his newest formula, without time induction. "Catch!"

Jack dove to catch the vial, but the glass slipped through his bony fingers. There was a shatter of glass, and the vapors quickly went through his eye sockets and into his brain. The Scarecrow watched, a smile starting to form at his lips, as Jack pushed himself onto his knees, clutching his skull. He then began to cry out.

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOO!"

"And what does dear old Jack fear, I wonder?" the Scarecrow mused.

In Jack's head, he saw Sally, his dear, precious Sally, in the clutches of Oogie Boogie. In his vision, Oogie was back, bigger and more horrible than before. He was tearing his precious rag doll bride-to-be to shreds, then eating the pieces, while Jack watched helplessly, unable to save her. The big burlap sack of a boogie man laughed with glee.

"Mmm...sweet...tasty," he said, as he swallowed a morsel of Sally's arm.

Sally was screaming and trying to run away on a leg and a half. Oogie grabbed her and began to rip in half at the waist.

"No!" Jack shrieked, reaching his hand through the barred window, trying to get it open, but it was fused, and the bars were too narrow for him, of all people, to fit through. He could only stay there and watch poor Sally get torn to ribbons and devoured by Oogie.

The Scarecrow looked down at Jack. Jack struggled, screaming for Sally, to help her, but with no luck. He gritted his teeth, and soon...he was able to push that fear away. Jack blinked and looked up at the Scarecrow. He then looked around. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were cowering in a corner, again seeing the monstrous Oogie Boogie come back for them, but Jack had no way of knowing that. He stood up and looked over at the Scarecrow---at a mortal who was able to frighten the Pumpkin King himself, even for a moment.

Jack smiled, then came over.

"That was wonderful!" he exclaimed.

The Scarecrow looked confused.

"_Wonderful_? I nearly scared you to death---again---and you find my formula..._wonderful_?"

Jack nodded.

"Not many mortals have been able to scare me. Normally _I _scare _them._"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. It's my _job_ to scare mortals. I've frightened _millions_ into an early grave."

The Scarecrow smiled. So they had something in common.

"I am Jonathan Crane, the Master of Fear, though most others call me _the Scarecrow._ I study the nature and origins of fear. And at midnight tonight, this entire _city_ will be frightened out of their wits."

Jack smiled and gave a small bow.

"I give you my congratulations. You truly _must_ be the Master of Fear if you are able to frighten the Pumpkin King himself."

"Ah, but as you recall, _you_ scared _me_ first," said the Scarecrow. "When you first entered. You are just as deserving of the title you hold."

Jack smiled, then looked over to the corner, where Lock, Shock, and Barrel, coming out of their frightened state, were now starting to giggle like mad. Jack frowned, then turned back to the Scarecrow.

"I'm terribly sorry if they cause you any trouble, Jonathan," said Jack. He glared at the threesome. "They _weren't_ _supposed to be out_ tonight."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel stopped giggling immediately and gulped. All three hung their heads in shame.

"Oh, they were not trouble, I assure you," said the Scarecrow. "A handful for the city, yes, but not for me."

"Yes..." said Jack. "I _noticed._"

The little threesome did not dare to look at him.

"They are also in _more trouble_ than they can _begin_ to imagine when we get back to Halloween Town."

Jack turned back to the Scarecrow.

"It was nice to meet you, Jonathan. Perhaps we will meet again on another Halloween.""Perhaps," the Scarecrow replied.

"Now you three," said Jack, turning to the threesome, "are coming with me. _Now._"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel, heads still hung, started to leave. Their bathtub followed. Lock suddenly turned around.

"Bye, Mr. Scarecrow. We might---"

"See you again---" Shock continued.

"Next year!" Barrel chimed in.

"Assuming you three behave," said Jack. "Keep going."

Minutes later, the bathtub, skeleton, and three little children disappeared from view. The Scarecrow smiled to himself.

"What a charming little group," he said quietly. "Odd, yes, but charming."

He then turned the lights back off, expecting Batman to arrive at any given moment.

* * *

Just as the Halloween Town citizens left the factory, Batman pulled up. He never saw them as he and Robin got out of his car, climbed up the wall to the factory, grappled on the roof, and looked in the skylight. It was dark, but he could see bits of machinery and boxes of Rejectz. After lifting one of the windows, he and Robin grappled down, landing on the floor. A spotlight suddenly shone on them. 

'_Typical_,' Robin thought.

"Welcome, Batman and Bat-brat," the Scarecrow's voice rang out through numerous speakers. "I've been expecting you."

"Give it up, Crane," Batman retorted. "I know your game."

"Is it a game you want?" the Scarecrow mocked. "Then playtime it is!"

More lights went on, showing off the hundreds, possibly even thousands of Rejectz in boxes and even more parts and pieces. Batman growled. Suddenly, the Rejectz in the boxes pushed the plastic lids to the floor. They burst out of their twist-tie bonds and jumped down to the floor. Batman growled and narrowed his eyes.

"I knew those things were loosely-packaged for a reason."

The Rejectz ran towards Batman and Robin. The parts and pieces moved on their own to attack them. It was not long before both heroes were drowned in a flood of toys.

"Having fun?" the Scarecrow said.

Batman and Robin swam up, beating down and breaking as many figures as many of the monstrosities as possible. The figures retaliated by covering their bodies. Their mutated pieces locked onto one another, causing temporary bonds for Batman and Robin.

"How rude!" the Scarecrow exclaimed sarcastically. "You broke my new toys after I so nicely let you play with them!"

"There's too many!" Robin cried out, trying to break more of the monstrous playthings.

"They're all under the same control," said Batman, trying to get to his belt. "If we can break these toy bonds long enough to just get on that ramp" ---he motioned with his head to the catwalk above them--- "we can get up to the control room. We destroy that, we destroy these mutated toys."

"Got it, said Robin.

After much struggling, Batman and Robin were each able to get to their Batgrapples. In another minute, two lines shot up and hooked onto the catwalk, with Batman and Robin going up for the ride.

"No!" the Scarecrow exclaimed, watching from the monitor.

The Rejectz grouped together faster, forming a wave to follow Batman and Robin. The heroes landed on the catwalk, threw any more clinging toys over the edge, then ran to the control room. The Scarecrow locked the door, but one decent kick from Batman, and he was thrown back, crashing into a chair and several controls.

"It's over, Scarecrow," said Batman.

He kicked the control pad.

"No!"

The Scarecrow swung his scythe at him. Batman ducked in time. The tips of his pointed ears fell to the ground, and his cape was torn. Batman grabbed the scythe and snapped it in half over his knee.

"Fool!" the Scarecrow exclaimed. He pulled out his newest formula and smashed it on the ground. Colorless gas spewed from it. Batman walked towards him.

"…What?" asked the Scarecrow. "Why isn't it working!"

"You made your formula too accessible. Robin and I each have the antidote, and as we speak, Batgirl and Nightwing are distributing it throughout the city. Your fear game ends now."

"No!" the Scarecrow cried, throwing a useless punch at Batman. "It was supposed to be the greatest experiment in fear ever known---you ruined it!"

"It was clever to hide it in the battery, though," Batman replied, returning the punch.

The Scarecrow fell to the floor. Robin grabbed the chair and used it to destroy the rest of the controls. The dolls outside fell down in huge piles. The life inside them immediately ceased. He smiled.

"Frankenstein's monsters are gone, Batman," he said.

"Good," said Batman. He grabbed the Scarecrow's collar. "And the controls to the dolls around the city---we saw the wiring and computer chips hidden in the Rejectz. Were those controls here?"

The Scarecrow nodded.

"Yes. Your little brat took care of them."

"Good," said Batman.

He grabbed the Scarecrow's wrists and secured them tightly in Batcuffs.

* * *

(A/N: Remember last chapter, when I said that come content fit better here? Yes, I wanted the toys to attack last chapter, but it fit better here---especially because it led to an accidental fight between Jack and Jonathan. 

**Vampire Naomi: **If I allowed Lock, Shock, and Barrel to defeat Jonathan and "leave him for Batman to collect," there would be no chance of Jack and Jonathan meeting, which, to tell you the truth, was the entire point of this fanfiction. ;) As amusing as the idea would be for three little children to defeat a full-grown man, it would give this story an entirely different ending. I would hope this chapter stays in that "more amusing (and scarier) direction."

**Wrongful Vanity**: I am pleased that you as well are enjoying the mix of Batman and Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. I assure you, the rest will come very shortly.

**Spaceman Spiff:** Your review brought a smile to my face and inspired me to update this. It pleases me very much to have another anxious reader. You are very correct about the Nightmare Before Christmas section of this website---rarely are Lock, Shock, and Barrel in character for more than ten seconds, or any character at all for that matter. Sadly, I rarely bother to readNightmare Before Christmas fanfiction anymore for that _very reason_. I worry about itmyself if they are in character or not, but reviewers before you assured me that Lock, Shock, and Barrel are indeed in character in this piece. You are also entitled to a Drakulah Reject. ;)

There is only one more chapter left after this. Do hurry back.)


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Nyghtmare

**Chapter 9: A Little Nyghtmare**

"All right, you three, Town Hall. Now."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel groaned. Their bathtub followed. At least Jack was nice enough to let them keep their candy---but only after they finished their punishment. The gate to the town went up as they arrived. The Gatekeeper shuddered as they passed, but looked relieved that Jack was with them. It was after midnight, so the festivities were over. The rest of the citizens were disappointed that their Pumpkin King had not been there this year, but they cheerfully celebrated anyway. After all, it was their favorite night of the year.

Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Jack kept moving until the reached Town Hall, to a frowning and _very_ upset-looking Mayor.

"You're going to get it now!" he exclaimed.

"That's enough, Mayor," said Jack, leading the threesome inside. "_I'm_ going to watch them and make sure they finish properly."

The Mayor's head immediately flipped around to his happy face. He grinned.

"Have fun, you three," he said, walking off with a spring in his step.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked up at Jack.

"You are going to finish cleaning Town Hall."

"...With toothbrushes?" asked Lock.

Jack smiled.

"I'm feeling wonderful tonight, so no."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel grinned and cheered.

"However---"

The threesome froze.

"---Since you _enjoyed_ taking the decorations, the three of you may _take them down_."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel's eyes went wide!

"You mean---" Barrel stared.

"Every decoration---" Shock continued.

"---In the whole town!" Lock exclaimed, finishing it.

They looked around. The citizens went all-out this year. Decorations literally were _everywhere_, from the rooftops to the streets, from town square to the gate, from Jack's tower to Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory on the far end of the town.

"Aww!" they whined.

"That's not all," said Jack. "You will also be helping around town. You can help the Mayor file paperwork. _Without_ giving him any trouble. And then after that, you may help the witches reorganize their ingredients. _Without_ mixing them around. And then..."

Jack continued on, naming citizens and tasks that they could do.

"Great," Shock whispered. "We won't be done until Christmas!"

"Yeah," Lock agreed. "But it was fun while it lasted!"

Barrel grinned.

"...And then after all that, you can help pull weeds in the cemetery..."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel sighed. It was going to be a _long_ two months until Christmas.

* * *

Batman and Robin entered Arkham Asylum, marching the Scarecrow along. Some of the newer authorities stopped what they were doing to stare, the older, more experienced orderlies just shrugged. It was perfectly normal for Batman and Robin to bring in one of their higher-class rogues. The Scarecrow looked defeated and distraught. Batman brought him to two of the tougher-looking orderlies, then turned to go, planning now to find out what information Crane found on Kentworth. Jonathan, on the other hand, went with the orderlies without hesitation. They passed by several cells of the other inmates.

"Hi, Professor Crane!" Harley Quinn called from her cell.

"Good evening, Child," he replied softly.

Harley grinned. Not many of the other inmates greeted him as he passed, most of which did not respond because they were asleep. However, there were some who were still awake just past midnight. Poison Ivy casually tended to her rare roses, before she turned in for the night. Two Face flipped his coin out of boredom, unable to sleep. The Riddler was entertaining himself with a book of puzzles and Killer Croc had been sedated to the point where a herd of wild elephants could not wake him up. Even if Croc _were_ awake, he would not have cared.

"I say, Jonathan. You didn't get to use those chips at all, didn't you?" came the Mad Hatter's soft English accented voice.

Jonathan shook his head, surprised that he, too, was still awake.

"Batman discovered the scheme and put a stop to it before I could get the Rejectz to attack at midnight."

"But I see you made an Alice."

He held up the Alyse doll. Jonathan nodded.

"A small token for the chips, Jervis. I thought you'd like it."

"But why is her head on backwards? Curiouser and curiouser."

Jonathan was unable to reply as the orderlies pushed him towards his cell. A loud, jolly voice rang out from the cell next to his. The Joker, no doubt.

"Did you have fun playing with dolls, Johnny-boy?" he asked, laughing.

Jonathan ignored him as the orderlies brought him to his cell---which, unfortunately, was right beside the Joker's.

"Never knew you played with toys," the Joker said with a grin. "I always thought you were just a boring old bookworm."

"Shut up," Jonathan muttered.

He sat on his bed and slumped against the wall. Perhaps if he made himself boring enough the Joker would leave him alone. Jonathan looked around, doubting it. The clown never left anyone alone if he could help it. He found The Legend of Sleepy Hollow on the little table beside his bed, right where he left it before his escape. He picked it up and pretended to read, in order to dissuade the Joker from bothering him.

"Still a boring old bookworm. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Shut up_," Jonathan thought, knowing more than well not to say it aloud. Telling the Joker to shut up usually only made him more annoying. He would let those imbecilic guards do the idiotic thing of telling him to shut up. They always did, and they never learned.

"Shut up," said the guard next to the Joker's cell, right on cue, as though he read Jonathan's thoughts.

The Joker's attention immediately shifted away from Jonathan and towards the guard.

"Ex-_cuse_ me!" the Joker exclaimed. "I'm _trying_ to hold a decent conversation with the dear professor!"

"He ain't talking back, so shut up."

"And what if I don't want to?"

The guard did the entire A-Wing a favor, got a few cohorts, and went inside the Joker's cell to sedate him. Four of them held him down while one stuck a sedative into his neck.

"You all suck!" and a chorus of laughter were the last words anyone heard from the Joker before he fell asleep.

"Finally," Jonathan breathed. "Peace and quiet."

He watched as the guards did their rounds. It was lights-out at the asylum, which he was grateful for. Jonathan lied back on his bed. After making sure there were no guards near, he reached into his coat and pulled out the little Nyghtmare doll, the original inspiration for the scheme and his favorite out of all the Rejectz. He gently stroked her long, straight black hair and touched the doll's one bat wing.

"Such a perfect scheme...and you are all that I have left of it."

He took both of her tiny left hands into his, then sighed.

"One day, my dear. One day, this city will know the _true_ meaning of fear and terror."

Jonathan smiled softly, holding the Nyghtmare doll in one hand, stroking her long black hair with the other. Her white face, piercing green glass eyes and black, expressionless lips stared back at him. He frowned, then glared at the wall.

"Especially the Batman."

* * *

(A/N: I am hoping you have all enjoyed this fanfic. It has been a while since I have written any fanfiction at all---and with The Nightmare Before Christmas _characters_ at any rate. 

**VampireNaomi:** I considered ending at the last chapter, but I am not like most authors. I felt this a far better conclusion.

**Spaceman Spiff:** Above average is always good. I think I read "Noboy Likes a Snitch" at one point...or skimmed through it...the title sounds familiar.

**killinjoke:** It is about time! Though short, it was nice to get a review from you. Thank you for the ending. Speaking of which...

A special thanks to killinjoke for the very end of this story. Pulling the Nyghtmare doll out at the end was _her_ idea, ((not to mention a bit of an inside joke...)) and she must be credited.)


End file.
